


the bittersweet end to a grand symphony

by kkeirene



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Domestic, Feelings, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by Music, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkeirene/pseuds/kkeirene
Summary: when had 'i love you' started to not be enough?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 18





	the bittersweet end to a grand symphony

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is just a little oneshot i wrote in an hour LMAO but its heavily inspired by joji's song 'like you do'. i thought my title was a little pretentious but i mean idk.

Hinata loved Kageyama. He knew it deep down he’d always hold the man as his first love. Kageyama had shown him so much the world had to offer. He had walked him through game after game, set him ball after ball, gave him something to aspire to be. Kageyama drew out the best in him, and he drew the best out of Kageyama. They worked well together as a team. Almost perfect. They Were like two sounds, intertwining in a song. The song they created was beautiful, in a way. They worked so well together, accompanying and complimenting the others strengths and weaknesses. They fought sometimes,of course they did that's normal, but even their quarrels had drawn them closer together. They came out of each and every spat stronger, even more in love and secure in their relationship than before. He loved Kageyama, that was for certain. 

  
  


When did ‘I love you’ stop being enough?

Hinata and Kageyama had begun to date in highschool, right at the end of their third year. Kageyama was staying in Japan, while Hinata was headed to Brazil. Kageyama had already voiced his displeasure, at the time Hinata found it weird, but when he found the reason why, he was touched. Kageyama didn't want to lose him. Hinata had not wanted to lose Kageyama, but he had always told himself he had no right to feel this way. He was the one leaving. He had no reason to keep looking back, hoping Kageyama would come and stop him. Of course Kageyama wouldn't stop him. He trusted Hinata to make the best decision for himself, even if he didnt like it. Kageyama just wanted Hinata to be happy. He was willing to give him up for his happiness. But before Hinata left, Kageyama told him how he felt. How he loved Hinata so much it hurt, and that he had to tell him now. By the time Hinata came back, Kageyama worried he might be bringing back a lover, as well as a bad tan. Kageyama had to let him know while he still had the chance, as cliche as it may sound. Hinata still went to brazil. Kageyama stayed put. But they made it work, they always did. They kept it up through facetimes and phone calls, in gifts mailed across the world. Time zones were hard to deal with, but they did all they could. They did everything they could to keep it together. They made it work, through any means possible. 

Why was it so fucking hard now?

When Hinata came back, all was great. They saw old friends, they laughed, they drank, they enjoyed their time with each other. Looking back, Hinata can't say he'd ever been happier. He was with his friends, his family, the love of his life. He had it all. He was on the high of being on his new volleyball team and everything going right. Kageyama was there, Kageyama was perfect. They moved into a shared apartment, they spent every night together, cuddled up enjoying the presence of one another. They clung to each other like they'd never get the chance to do it again. Hinata and Kageyama were connected on a level not even they could understand. Hinata had found his way back to his side, again and again. Like they were fated, soulmates. Hinata never wanted it to end. But it wasn't always perfect. There were fights. Nothing serious, just small things. Little things. Most of which Hinata found endearing, like Kageyama's silent treatment after he stole his banana milk. But these were disagreements that were quickly solved, by Hinata telling Kageyama he was sorry, and that he'd buy him a new pack. Kageyama would let a pout rest on his face but agree. Hinata couldn't help but grin when he pouted. They were alright, they were more than alright. Their song was in the chorus then, and it was beautiful. They were almost blinded by their love for one another, so much that everything seemed better to them. How could anything go wrong when they had each other?

What had changed?

But the song started to dim down from then on out. The song wasn't over, but it was getting closer. The honeymoon phase was over you could say. Hinata wasn't wearing his rose tinted glasses, and some of the shit he had once found endearing was less endearing. But he still could deal with it. It was just less fun to find Kageyama's dirty socks in the crevice of the couch cushion than before. Hinata still threw them into the hamper with a shake of his head, but it was different. He could feel a little irritation building up, the chafe was beginning to rub. Kageyama still curled up with him at night, and that made Hinata feel like everything would be okay. Kageyama was still here, so it would be alright. In volleyball, in life, in their love, Kageyama made it all okay. Hinata loved him for that, he loved him for making everything okay again. Hinata delt complete by Kageyama's side. So he could overlook the dirty dishes piled in the sink, and socks in the couch cushions. For Kageyama, it was worth it. 

Why had it stopped feeling worth it?

Hinata knew he only had himself to blame for the slow descent their relationship took. He noticed the start and didn't say anything. He didn't say anything because he was comfortable. They had their routine, he liked it. But eventually the normalcy grew into disinterest. Nights were spent with their backs turned to each other. Small things turned into the biggest fights. When had their feelings disappeared? Were they in love or just going through the motions. Something small like forgetting to fold the laundry turned into a discussion about who was the immature one. After these fights he'd cry and ask himself how he had let it get this far. How had he let them become this? Why wasn't it working anymore? They loved each other, he knew they loved each other so damn much, so why wasn't it enough? Why weren't they working like they had 2 years ago, like they'd been working since before that, since their first year of high school? Why had it become so hard to come home, knowing there would be laundry to be done that Kageyama would get upset over? Why had everything fallen to pieces? Why couldn't he fix it? Small things would piss Hinata off more than he could even understand. Seeing Kageyama not putting his shoes lined up straight made him angry. He’d lash out, because he was sinking. Their relationship was going under and as much as he wanted to fight the outcome tooth and nail, he couldn't. He didn't have the strength. He was sitting back watching the best thing that had ever happened to him slowly leave, while he tried to call out with no voice to call with. When Kageyama sat down with him and told him it wasn't working, Hinata wasn't surprised. He expected it. They both knew it wasn't working. Kageyama was right. If they kept dragging it out, itd end with them hating each other. They were dragging each and every fight out, twisting the knife deeper and deeper, causing unecesary pain. Hinata knew he was right, he had known it was coming. He had felt it. After the numb he felt angry and he felt upset. But he knew it was right. He knew Kageyama was making the right decision by walking away. Hinata still loved Kageyama, but sometimes that isn't enough. Sometimes you need more, and that was something they had lost a while ago. Hinata couldn't imagine someone matching him like Kageyama, their sounds blending together in a similar amount of perfection. He couldn't imagine it for him. No one would love him like Kageyama. For Hinata, his symphony with Kageyama felt like his first and his last. Their love had been a song filled with highs upon highs that ended too soon, crashing down quickly, the closing notes far too soon for anyone's liking. And as they began the closing verse, Hinata couldn't help but remember the highs. Anniversaries came flooding back, celebrations after games, Kageyama confessing. There was so much good that came with Kageyama Tobio. And for Hinata, it was over. 

Their song was over, the bittersweet end to a grand symphony.

**Author's Note:**

> so thats it haha. im going to try and write more regularly so if u liked it look forward to that haha. you can find me on twitter @yachilvr if u would be interested in that. well thats it lol, stay safe!!


End file.
